the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Butler
Rich was a player in the fourth season of The Butler Games. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water (season four) Rich began the game as a member of the Blood tribe, alongside his parents, Chris and Debs, older brother, Dan, and boyfriend, Martyn. During the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Rich helped to secure his tribes victory, He was one of the only players informed when Martyn found an immunity idol hidden amongst the eggs. Prior to the elimination ceremony, Rich attempted to help ally Emma secure votes to keep her in the game. He was unsuccessful and Emma was eliminated with a majority vote. He competed alongside Blood during The Stack Exchange, helping them to win their second tribal challenge. Shortly after competing in the challenge, Rich stumbled upon a hidden immunity idol in the downstairs bathroom. During the third round tribal challenge, Scrabble Scramble, Rich was the tribe member who was nominated to spell and not run. As a result of this, he was not a part of the cheating allegations which took place during this challenge. Rich was only able to spell a 5 letter word - 'life's' - and lost the challenge to Kate, who had spelt 'tanning'. In the double elimination vote, Rich lost his vote to juror Barnie an elimination temptation and was unable to vote alongside his Blood tribemates to eliminate Lindsey from the game. His stolen vote was used to vote against him, causing him to tie with Katy for the second eliminated in the double. In the revote, Katy told her tribe to vote to eliminate her from the game, as she felt Rich was a stronger player and could help bring the tribe to victory. She was eliminated with 6 out 7 votes, with only one player casting a vote to eliminate Rich in the re-vote. In the tribal swap, Rich was the only Blood tribemate to be moved onto the Water tribe to compete in the Battleflip. Despite an early lead by his former tribe, Rich helped Water to close the gap and win the challenge when Blood struggled to solve the word. Rich was not involved in the elimination ceremony which saw his mum voted out of the game unanimously. When the merge took place at the start of the fifth round, Rich felt fairly safe with a strong blood alliance, whilst Water were scrambling for survival. In Blow Ball, Rich knocked his own boyfriend out of the immunity challenge, but was shortly knocked out of the challenge himself. Prior to the elimination vote, Rich had to convince Martyn that he was not the target and that instead the alliance was voting to re-eliminate battlebacker Barnie from the game. In the sixth round, Rich was not tempted by the golden envelopes and chose to compete in the Dice, Dice, Baby immunity challenge. He was unsuccessful and lost the challenge to Josh. Rich and the members of the original Blood tribe banded together to try and keep the majority and eliminate one of the original Water tribe. However, seconds before the vote an elimination temptation twist was announced in which Barnie had stolen Martyn's vote. This meant that Blood no longer had the majority, and would need to quickly recruit another player to vote with them. Rich recruited Kate to help eliminate Iain from the game. In the final tribal switch in the seventh round, Rich returned to the Blood tribe along with Chris and Dan. They competed alongside the jurors in the CorrectFOUR challenge. Rich stayed out of the controversy surrounding this round, which resulted in his team winning at the tiebreaker question. After the Luck of the Juror veto challenge, Katy chose to veto Rich's tribal immunity and give it to Kate, ensuring her a spot in the semi-final challenge. However, in the final elimination ceremony, Rich played his immunity idol and was the only survivor of the double elimination, sending both Josh and Martyn out of the game. In the semi-final challenge, Mastermind Map, Rich was just one point away from tying with Dan and Chris and gaining a place in the final. He was eliminated from the game by competition. In the final vote, Rich voted for Dan to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. Awards In the fourth season, Rich was awarded the 'Bullet Dodger' award for surviving against the odds. Prior to the game, Rich was considered one of the bigger threats on the Blood tribe due to his knowledge of the game and its strategies. Despite this, Rich was able to survive multiple elimination ceremonies, including a re-vote and the final double elimination. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Rich was the last player to cast a vote during Blood vs Water. * Unlike his father and brother, Rich did not vote to eliminate his partner from the game. Category:Season Four Players Category:Male Players Category:Rich Butler